Riley and Maya's Special Bath
by Shining Writer
Summary: Riley and Maya take a bath together. But rather than just get clean, this bath time turns into a special time for the two girls to explore their sexuality... with each other.


One day Riley and Maya were at the beach. After relaxing in the sun for a bit, Riley went ahead back to her and Maya's hotel room to relax. Riley instantly drew a hot bath, took off her bikini and got completely naked, and then gently sat down in the tub, sat back, and began to relax. Riley then got out some body wash and began to rub it on her smooth long legs. Then she moved her hands up and began to rub her body wash on her breasts. Riley moved her hands slowly around in circles pushing her boobs up and down. Suddenly Maya casually walked into the room and said, "Hey Riley. The sun is back out but the temperature is down a bit. Wanna go back to relaxing outside?" Riley who was a little embarrassed Maya could see her nakedness, folded her legs and covered her breasts with her hands as she said, "Um, I'm relaxing just fine now." Maya then said, "Well... um... could I come into the tub with you and relax with you?" Riley began to blush as she made a little smile and said, "Well... I guess go. I mean the tub is big enough. Sure."

Maya then smiled as her face began to turn a little red as she took off her bikini. Both Riley and Maya's faces began to blush harder as Riley began to stare at Maya's naked body. Maya then got into the tub and sat near Riley. Both girls' faces continued to stay red as they sat next to each other completely naked not sure what to do next. Then Maya moved her legs and had them rub against the sides of Riley's legs. Maya then began to rub her toes against the sides of Riley's legs causing Riley to giggle. Riley's giggling then caused Maya to giggle, which made Riley giggle even more. Maya then said, "Man Riley, your legs are slippery." Riley giggled even more.

Eventually Riley began to rub some water in her hair as she said, "Oh man. I still have sand in my hair." Maya then said, "Here. Turn your back to me. I'll help you." Maya then began to run shampoo through Riley's hair, and then ran her fingers up and down Riley's long dark hair. The feeling of Maya touching her hair began to relax Riley so much that she leaned back onto Maya. This caused Maya to fall back and lay back in the tub with Riley laying her body on her now. The two both giggled as they realized the position they were in now. In order to be able to keep reaching Riley's hair now, Maya moved Riley's hair in front of her body and continued to run her fingers through it. Only now, this brought Maya's fingers very close to Riley's breasts. So as she continued to move her fingers down Riley's hair, Maya's fingers now began to brush up against Riley's boobs several times. Riley made a light moaning sound whenever Maya did this, and said, "Mmm. That feels so relaxing." A surprised Maya then said, "It does?" Riley nodded as she closed her eyes and said, "Oh yeah. Keep going."

Maya then focused now on just moving her fingers across Riley's breasts. Eventually Maya covered them with her open fingers and began to squeeze them. Riley began to moan more as Maya did this. Riley then shifted her body up a bit as she said, "Oh yes Maya. I love it when you do that. I love _you_ such much." A surprised looking Maya then said, "Really?" Riley nodded as she opened her eyes, turned just her head, put her left hand behind Maya's neck, and then kissed Maya on the lips for just two seconds. The two eventually broke the kiss, but then looked into each other's eyes like they were in a daze. Then Riley turned her whole body around and got on all fours, sticking her wet butt into the air and moved her face towards Maya's again. Riley and Maya then kissed again, but this time it was much longer. Maya wrapped her arms around Riley's back as the two continued to make out.

The two eventually broke their kiss so Riley could look at Maya's breasts and began to squeeze them with her hands. As Riley did this, Maya moaned and said, "Oh God. Oh God. Ohhh." Riley smiled as she said, "You like that, don't you? Well how about this?" Riley then put her mouth on Maya's left nipple and began to suck it hard. Maya moaned more loudly as Riley sucked her hard, and then began to do the same to her other nipple. Eventually Riley and Maya laid back on opposite sides of the tub as they stretched their legs out. Riley then moved her right foot over to Maya's vagina and began to rub them across the opening of Maya's vagina. Maya began to purr a bit. But then Riley shoved her big toe into Maya's vagina, causing Maya to moan very loudly now. As Riley continued to please Maya she said, "Oh yeah. You wanted this when you came into the bathroom didn't you? You horny little girl."

Eventually Riley took her toe out of Maya and got on top of Maya's body and kissed her again. This time Maya moved her hands down Riley's back and then used her fingers to squeeze Riley's wet smooth butt cheeks. Eventually Riley broke the kiss and got on her knees over Maya, putting her vagina right in Maya's face. Maya smiled as she brought her lips to Riley's womanhood and began to suck on it. Maya then stuck her tongue into Riley's vagina and began to pleasure the love of her life. Riley moaned loudly as Maya did this, shaking her butt and boobs as she did while saying, "Oh yeah Maya. Oh yeah. Harder! Harder! Ohhh! Oh yeah. Oh, this feels good. This feels so good. Oh God, I love this. I love this so much. OHHHHHHH!" Eventually Maya fell back into the tub exhausted a she lay on her back. Riley then sat down between Maya's feet, moved her face down, and began to stick her tongue into Maya's vagina pleasing her now. Maya moaned loudly as she said, "Oh yeah. Oh God. Oh Riley, you make my womanhood feel so amazing! OHHHHH!"

Eventually it ended. Riley and Maya both sat up and looked at each other as Riley said, "Oh God. That was amazing. But... oh my God, that was wrong. We just had sex before marriage. It was sinful. I made a purity pledge at ten telling my dad I would wait and... Oh man, we can't ever do this again." Maya then put her arms around Riley's neck and said, "Or... we can do this at my place early every Sunday morning while the rest of my family is still asleep, and not let anyone ever know." Riley then made a dirty little smile and said, "Sounds good to me."

**THE END**


End file.
